Argus
by enchantina
Summary: argus sees every thing one shot percabeth fluff


Argus

He had eyes all over his body. He was head of security. Other than that (and some being of the opinion he looked like a surfer dude) Argus was just, Argus. The guy who was head of security, and had eyes all over his body. Needless to say, he saw a lot of things.

The most recent thing that had stuck with him the most, had to have been Percy Jackson.

He remembered first seeing Percy Jackson in the infirmary at camp, right after he had defeated the minotaur, heck he had been the one to carry him there. He had also seen how Annabeth, the girl assigned to helping him get better, had shown care and a touch of concern for this mystery boy. She thought he was annoying, but Argus could see through that. He had been around long enough, and learned enough, to see through even the craftiest of cover-stories. Seeing isn't just about good eyesight.

Another memory that popped up, was when he was driving them to the bus station for their first quest. Percy had tried to extend an olive branch (no pun intended) to Annabeth, but the exchange went a bit sour. To Argus's surprise (he didn't let it show) Percy ended up out-bantering Annabeth. Once again, Argus could see what they could not; he winked knowingly at Percy.

The last particular memory he had of Percy's first summer was that of him being poisoned by Luke. He also saw a few other things; a worried centaur, a family reunion, and he watched a son of Poseidon successfully give advice (and have it taken) by a daughter of Athena. He watched as she voiced her concern for his well being and their handshake that seemed so much more.

The next summer was a bit different. He had been fired from the camp, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard or even seen a few things. His opinions, already formed and now even more confirmed, he kept to himself. Others were beginning to get the same idea too. That winter, he watched as Percy went out periodically to help sea creatures. He also knew something was amiss when a Pegasus went flying away from camp; but Mr. D already knew what was up. Argus just decided to see how things would play out. He later saw the triumphant hero come back, with Annabeth, but he could also see that the young lad was being played with emotionally. Now, Argus didn't hold anything against any of the gods, but he knew that this meant someone was in for a rough time.

Summer was definitely difficult, and if anybody had thought that this unlikely duo, A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon were not destined to do great things, then Argus would poke himself in one of his eyes. Oh yes, he saw was much that summer; how the pair found the entrance to the labyrinth, how they acted, and especially how Annabeth greeted Percy when she found out he wasn't dead.

"Ahh, to be young and in love" he would have sighed as he heard Percy's audacious plan to navigate the labyrinth, and as he heard and watched Annabeth' reaction. If he were one to sigh. If he would be one to say such things. Which he wasn't.

He was at the battle (please, he's the head of security- why wouldn't he be there?) and he was around to see the aftermath. One particular thing he saw during the rest of the summer, was how Percy and Annabeth would act a bit gingerly around each other. Finally, on the day he was taking Percy back to New York, they stood on half-blood hill. After they finished talking with Lady Hera, Argus honked the horn. He knew Percy had a penchant for saying the wrong thing at critical moments, and decided that that wouldn't happen this one time. He saw that Annabeth didn't look back as she ran to her cabin; which probably hurt the poor kid even more.

A world-weary Percy walked up to the van, and was about to open the door when Argus leaned over and pushed the passenger's door open. Percy hesitated for a moment, then climbed into the van. Except for him and Argus, it was empty. With a flick of his wrist, and a push of the gas, they were off down the road.

Percy looked out the window, lost in his thoughts. If there was ever a moment that he needed a second opinion, or perhaps an assurance, it was now.

"It's going to be okay." Argus said simply.

Percy did a double-take. He looked at Argus, who smiled back.

"Sorry?" he asked in disbelief. Argus wasn't one to talk, let alone repeat himself. But this was a special case. Argus was careful not to have a strong attachment to any of the campers—it lead to poor decision making. However, like Chiron, he couldn't help but feel an attachment to the kid that would one day save his butt.

"I see a lot of things" Argus said slowly, making sure Percy heard him. He didn't really need to, because he had Percy's undivided attention.

"And over the past few years, well I've seen something grow. Just give Annabeth some time, she has a lot of emotions to sort through"

Percy thought about his words for the rest of the ride, except for when he fell asleep that is. He awoke in time to see the familiar sights of Manhattan, and finally, the upper-east side. Getting out, he grabbed his bags and started to walk towards the apartment, but thought of something and turned to face Argus.

It was hard to look him in the eyes, in the way that most mortals do, but Percy did so.

"Hey, thanks for what you said. And the ride too."

Argus just smiled and waved his hand in a two-fingered salute and drove off back to camp-half blood. Like anyone would tell you if you asked, Argus saw a lot. In his rear-view mirror, he saw a 15 year old man. Trials and tribulations had forced him to grow up fast, and he had definitely changed from the kid he was just three years ago.

In his rear-view mirror, he saw Percy walk away with a bit of a spring in his step.


End file.
